


Love Me Dangerously

by missconcepts (purmassuri)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Protective Mark Lee (NCT), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purmassuri/pseuds/missconcepts
Summary: “Was fucking the person you were hired toprotect a part of the contract?"“Baby, it was never about the contract.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 40
Kudos: 290





	1. sweet, pretty, little omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual assault. Proceed with caution.
> 
> This is the edited version. No dramatic changes were made but this new version captures the essence of the story a lot better.

“I’ll come home sooner than you expected.” His mother kissed him on the cheek before waving goodbye as she strutted to the car waiting for her.

Donghyuck weakly waved back at his mother, feeling a tinge of regret from not speaking his mind at that moment. He bit his tongue and suffered the consequences of that action once again.

He was a privileged omega who lived in a huge mansion located in a vast compound. Donghyuck was lucky enough to not worry about his next meal or about his personal security. The designer clothes currently on him which were gifted by his mother was proof of that.

But Donghyuck still wanted more.

“Can I play with them?” The six year old enthusiastically pointed at the children who walked past their home.

“I’m afraid that you can’t, Sir” the girl who was assigned to watch over him- her name was Sooyoung, he believed -shook her head no.

The young boy frowned, visibly disappointed that he never had the chance to play with anyone around his age. Unlike other kids, Donghyuck wasn’t gifted the chance to go to school. Instead, he had to bare the boredom of tutors hired to teach him. They were all boring goats and Donghyuck was brave enough to call the meanest among them that.

“When can I play outside then?”

Sooyoung quickly took the box of trains from the corner and beamed at her ward. “How about we play this new toy of yours?”

“Okay!”

He wanted freedom.

“You didn’t have to check his house like it was some drug operatives base!”

The military general didn’t even look up from the papers he was reading.

“It was a necessary action and imagine if his house actually was.”

Donghyuck fumed and stomped towards his father. “I hate you.”

He’s had enough of the constant policing and over-the-top security surrounding him. His father has known Jeno since he first attended school. The boy had an innocent background and his father knew that. Going through his house and frightening his very ill mother was just too much.

“I’m flattered” General Lee continued reading the reports. “Last time, it was ‘I’ll set you and your entire house on fire.’ I think I’d rather have my son claim to hate me than suffer from fourth degree burns and lose my house.”

The omega’s face was burning in anger and no hesitations were made when he flipped the rest of his father’s paperworks.

“You gave Jeno’s mother a heart attack” Donghyuck glowered.

“She’s currently being treated in the hospital, don’t worry about her” he simply waved off and nonchalantly took the next report as if the rest of the sheets of paper weren’t in chaotic disarray.

Donghyuck couldn’t believe the apathy surrounding this man and the only choice left for him was to storm off and let out his anger somewhere.

“I’m so sorry, Jeno. Fuck, I didn’t know my father would suddenly send armed people to your house” Donghyuck held on to his phone tightly as tears of guilt ran down his cheeks.

He’d never forget the mortified look on Jeno’s mother before she fell down to the ground. The omega asked to driven to his friend’s house the moment he heard about what he’s father had done from the gossiping staff.

“Hey, she’s fine now. Don’t worry about it” Jeno tried to assure him but Donghyuck could hear the underlying anger in the former’s voice. Anyone would be fuming right now if unknown armed men suddenly barged inside your home to check for any harm that may come to some high-ranking officer’s son.

“I… I- Just tell me anything you need and I’ll make sure you guys get it.” Donghyuck couldn’t bear to think that someone he cares for deeply ended up in the hospital because of him. “I’ll make sure you and your mother won’t be bothered by that asshole ever again.”

Donghyuck could feel his grinning through the phone. “You make it sound like he killed someone.”

“I’m going to kill him” Donghyuck groaned.

The sound of Jeno chuckling sent a wave of relief to the omega and he can’t help but laugh with him.

It would be nice to not be an omega for once. It would also be nice to not be the child of a high ranking officer. 

“It’s a shame that General Lee’s only child is an omega.”

“Doesn’t the general have other children?”

“I’m afraid not. His second wife is an alpha who doesn’t have biological children of her own either. The general is stuck with the omega boy which is such a shame.”

The guests continued to whisper amongst themselves, blind to the presence of the young boy who hid behind the wall. His hand covered his mouth as he tried to hide his sniffles and crying.

It’s not Donghyuck’s fault he was born this way. It’s not his fault the world decided to treat those like him this way.

As soon as his father made his presence known to his guests and called out for his son , Donghyuck put on his best smile and walked out to greet them.

He wanted to know what’s it like to fall in love.

Lee Jieun wasn’t his biological mother but she treated him like he was her own. She was a businesswoman who had quite the respect in the makeup industry. Because of her job, she was required to travel almost every month.

On the rare occassions that she was home, Donghyuck would let her brush his hair and put flowers on the small braids she made.

“Mom?”

“Yes dear?” His mother placed another flower on his hair.

“Are you in love with my father?”

The hands fixing his hair suddenly stopped.

“Is there a reason why you’re suddenly asking this, Hyuck?” her voice sounded a bit strained.

Donghyuck couldn’t blame her for reacting that way. His father was a cold and stern man while his mother was a sweet woman who cared for Donghyuck in her own little ways.

“Nothing. Please forget I asked-”

“I do love him, son.”

The boy rose his head from his mother’s lap and looked at her with evident surprise on his face.

His mother smiled all too sadly. “I do love your father… but I’m not in love with him.”

“Oh.”

The braiding resumed and Donghyuck slept on his mother’s lap accompanied by the gentle breeze and his mother’s soft humming.

He wanted to rebel and explore the world with the small chance he was given.

“Are you sure about this, Hyuck?” Jeno looked at him worriedly.

“Of course I am” Donghyuck answered. He did a double take on his disguise and grinned at how different he looked. “Perfect.”

“Your father is going to kill you when he finds out about this” Jeno said as he handed Donghyuck his bag.

A scowl replaced the grin on Donghyuck’s lips. “Like my old man cares. Come on, Jeno. I have a date to get to.”

A sigh escaped Jeno’s lips but he followed his friend out of the bathroom nonetheless. He looked tenser than usual. “There’s still college for you to try and-”

“Jeno, this is literally the only time I feel like I’m actually living the high school life” Donghyuck said. “I just- but… Just one date, Jeno.”

The hard edge to Jeno’s expression didn’t leave. In fact, it worsened as he refused to look at his friend. “Just be careful out there, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck smiled and cupped Jeno’s face in his palms. “Hey, don’t worry about me now. I’ll call you immediately if something wrong happens.”

“Yeah, you do that” Jeno whispered, still unconvinced but he let himself rest against the warmth of the omega’s hands.

“You’re truly the best, Jeno.”

Jihoon was already waiting at their meeting place like he said. He was surprised to see a female approach until he saw ‘her’ shush him.

“It’s me, Donghyuck. My driver is waiting outside so I have to get creative” Donghyuck quickly explained.

Luckily, Jihoon was quick to get the memo and smiled brightly at his date. “Come on, Hyuck. I have a lot planned for us.”

Donghyuck’s heart thumped loudly inside his chest. This was his first date ever and he can’t believe Jihoon was being this sweet. Wait, does Donghyuck even look presentable enough for this date? He’s wearing that ugly dress he managed to steal from some box in their attic but are his actual clothes underneath it actually good enough for a first date?

“Let’s go” Jihoon grabbed his hand and Donghyuck’s heart fluttered at the gesture, instantly making him forget about his silly worries. 

The 4 o’clock sun grazed their skin and created a romantic hue for their date and Donghyuck couldn’t be happier for this temporary freedom he was given. Jihoon’s smile was all he needed as reassurance that this was going to be one of the happiest days in his sheltered life.

If only their joy continued on even after the sun had set. 

* * *

A scream pierced through the night air but no one was there to help him.

“I didn’t know General Lee’s son was an omega.”

“He may be an omega but at least he’s a pretty omega.”

The man who said approached him with a lecherous smile on his face. Donghyuck instinctively backed away and wrapped his arms around his knees. His whole body was trembling as he closed his eyes and willed himself to only think of everything that was currently happening as a dream.

The pungent scent of all these alphas was making his head spin and forcing the omega in him submit.

_Don’t submit._

“Aw don’t be scared, you pretty little thing” the man grabbed his arm and forced Donghyuck to look at him. “Daddy’s guards are not here to protect you, aren’t they? I bet you’re regretting running away with that weak beta right there.”

Donghyuck stared at the fallen figure of his date and guilt automatically filled him. He can’t believe he got an innocent boy involved in this. He would never be able to face anyone in fear of endangering them, not even Jeno, after all this. That is, if he even comes out of it alive.

“So you like sucking betas, pretty boy? How ‘bout we show you that alpha’s cocks are so much better?” the man grabbed his chin and drew their faces closer.

Donghyuck wanted to turn away and throw up. The man’s breathing reached his skin and he was disgusted. If they were going to force themselves on him, then he just wanted them to be quick before putting a bullet through his head.

“I asked you a question!” the man slapped him hard and Donghyuck fell to the ground from the impact.

His cheek stung and he automatically moved his hand to caress it. But the man was quick to pull his hand away and push him to the ground.

“Hm, maybe the general’s son needed to be taught a lesson” the man hovered over him and Donghyuck whimpered in fear. A round of laughter from the other men was elicited from his response and the man above him began to slide his dirty, slimy fingers up his torso.

Donghyuck slapped him on the face and pushed him off but the man only laughed and pushed him back even harsher. He was much bigger and stronger than Donghyuck but the boy wouldn’t back down.

“I’m going to fucking kill you” the omega growled and kneed him on the groin.

The man fell to the ground, howling in pain. Donghyuck took this chance to run away and find help but before he could reach the exit of the building, his arm pulled and a gun was pointed to his head.

“Such a feisty thing, aren’t ya?” It was another man and he looked much stronger than his companion with his intimidating muscles and taller height. His scent was much worse. It smelled terrible but it was a stronger one that almost had Donghyuck curling in submission.

“Fuck off” Donghyuck managed to block the overpowering scent and he spat on him. This resulted to him getting a strong punch to the stomach.

Pain coursed through his body and he struggled to breath. That one punch was enough to cut off all oxygen in his body and send him struggling on the ground.

“Be glad that I’m not one to ruin this pretty face of yours like that weakling over there” The muscled man touched the redness on his cheek and Donghyuck was too weak to pull away so he could only settle by the obvious grimace on his face. 

“Be quick about this cause that boy is still worth millions” he heard one of them say.

At that moment, Donghyuck hated everything about his family. He mentally cursed his father for being in a position that would endanger his family. He hated how he had to be sheltered his whole life that he was so desperate for a date with a boy who is now unconscious because of him.

Donghyuck hated his life. He hated these men even more.

He felt fingers touch his sides and he shivered.

_Please just kill me._

“General Lee is going to flip.”

“I’m getting the next round after you, big man.”

 _Fuck you, bastards._

His shirt was lifted and Donghyuck shut his eyes, taking his time to prepare and kick him in the balls as well. He won’t allow this to happen.

Donghyuck was ready to lift his knee again and the windows crashed with a fast bullet flying through. One of his kidnappers fell to the ground with a bullet hole on his head. The bloody sight almost made Donghyuck gag.

“I thought you made sure nobody was following us!” The muscled assailant yelled at his companion and quickly grabbed his assault rifle.

The other men moved to grab their weapons and another bullet shot through the window. One of them screamed as his shoulder fell victim to that shot. Donghyuck closed his eyes, not willing himself to look at the sight of blood.

“Shoot the motherfucker who’s behind this!”

The windows crashed again but this time it wasn’t a bullet and Donghyuck’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Ah, I knew you idiots were up to something again” It was boy- no, man -and he held a gun, one that’s wrapped in bandages.

“Minhyung, you bastard” the kidnapper sneered and shot his gun.

But _Minhyung_ was faster and he avoided all the succeeding shots from four different men. Donghyuck’s eyes couldn’t up, his heart racing for who could be his savior. The shots of bullets being shot echoed through the walls and Donghyuck feared that one of them could graze or even kill him.

Until he saw that Minhyung was avoiding him and Jihoon’s body at all costs. He was like a cat leaping to avoid every bullet.

Everything else in that room was in chaos. His assailants were frantic with their shots. They looked like angry, wild beasts yet they also looked like the preys in this situation.

It wasn’t long before one of the men finished up all his bullets and panic replaced the angry look on his face. 

A smirk formed on Minhyung’s lips and he pointed his own weapon at his enemies.

“My turn.”

* * *

“You okay, pretty boy?” His ‘savior’ touched his arm but Donghyuck quickly pulled away.

“Don’t touch me and don’t call me that!” he growled but he was trembling. He was already safe from the kidnappers but something about that nickname stirred an intense reaction from the poor boy.

But Minhyung’s eyes softened, as if he understood what happened. He probably did.

That moment made Donghyuck properly look at his face. He looked older than him. Probably by four years or so yet he also seemed more like a boy than a man. Donghyuck couldn’t help but stare even longer.

_He was cute._

Donghyuck wanted to slap himself for thinking that. He just got assaulted yet here he was thinking about how attractive his savior was.

“The ambulance is already on their way” that interrupted Donghyuck’s train of thoughts. Minhyung removed his leather jacket and placed it on the younger boy. “Here, it’ll probably help.”

“You can go give it to my friend there instead” Donghyuck said and motioned to Jihoon’s direction.

But Jihoon was already seemed to be taken care of judging by the warm-looking cloth covering his body.

Minhyung smiled at him. “Don’t worry about that.” 

* * *

For the first time in years, Donghyuck was pulled into a crushing hug from his mother.

“Thank god you’re alive” she began to cry and she cried even harder when she saw the slight bruise on his cheek and the disarray of his clothes. “Oh my god, my poor baby.”

She gave him another bone crushing hug and Donghyuck just took in his mother’s scent to calm himself down. At the same time, something about the leather jacket wrapped around him eased his senses, as if the lingering scent of the handsome stranger who saved them was enough to tell him that everything was going to be alright.

_He smells like sweet honey and strawberries._

* * *

The moment he laid on the hospital bed with a nurse attending to his needs, his father came stomping inside the room with a look that ignited fear inside Donghyuck.

“A date!? All this trouble for a date!” he yelled and pounded his fist on the bedside table.

“Dear, it’s not his fault” his mother was quick to console him but he just brushed her away.

General Lee grabbed him by his gown with pure rage etched on his face. “There is a reason why I don’t allow to go out without bodyguards. _That_ was the exact reason why. And now, you’ve also endangered the life of an innocent student.”

Donghyuck suddenly remembered the beating Jihoon received and intense guilt crashed down upon him, his stomach churning at the heavy feeling almost making him vomit at his father's feet. He wanted to claw at his skin for letting Jihoon get involved. He prayed that he was fine and nothing serious happened to him. Donghyuck would never forgive himself if that ever happened. He would never even bare the guilt of seeing him emotionally traumatized from what happened. 

“Do you now understand why I did all that?” his father continued to say.

Donghyuck swallowed the lump in his throat and weakly nodded.

“Good because from now on, you’ll have a guard watching you 24/7.”

The boy suddenly shook his head in disagreement. _Anything but that, please._

“During classes, inside the house, inside your room while you sleep. Everywhere you go, you’d have someone guarding you” his father released him and Donghyuck fell against the pillows.

His mother touched the general’s arm and tried to convince him. “Isn’t that a little bit too much, dear?”

“For this stubborn brat’s safety?” the disappointment in those cold eyes broke Donghyuck but he forced himself not to cry. “No. He’ll even go to university with those conditions and that’s final.”

With that, he turned on his heel and left.

His mother was there to comfort him for the first time when he cried. 

* * *

_“A contract?”_

_“Do you think I’ll let you have this job without a contract?”_

_“Whatever you say, General.”_

_A signature was engraved on the paper._

_“I thought of hiring a beta for this but you’re definitely more suited for this.”_

_“Gee, thanks. Anything else?”_

_“You’re here to guard him. Nothing else. Any other relationship besides that of being professional is absolutely forbidden. Keep your alpha urges away from him.”_

_“Of course, General. That I can promise you.”_

_The crooked smile on his face was hidden in the shadows of the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading up to the end ♡♡♡


	2. new boss, kind of a cutie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a ton of other WIPs but I think I'll be prioritizing this one. Updates will be sporadic but I'll try doing two updates per week. I hope you enjoy this one (´・ω・`)

Donghyuck hated his life. That much was pretty clear.

He couldn’t attend his own graduation because his father deemed it as a _too_ dangerous event with the amount of people going. Jeno and Renjun came to give him his diploma and certificate and he can’t even hang out with them in the peace of his own home because the watchful eyes of a bodyguard were on them.

“It’s alright, Hyuck. We’re not that bothered by it” Jeno said and rubbed Donghyuck’s back to comfort him.

“You don’t have to lie. I hate this whole situation myself” Donghyuck groaned and motioned them to come closer before whispering. “To the point that I just want to run away from this place.”

Renjun snorted. “Do that and you’re probably going to get locked in your basement.”

“Looking at your father, that’s definitely going to happen” Jeno nervously chuckled.

Donghyuck hugged a pillow close to his chest and screamed into it. “I just want to live normally and I can’t even have that. Do you think I can live peacefully if I move out of the country? What if I attend university abroad?”

“That depends” Renjun sighed. “Family members of diplomats and politicians get kidnapped and threatened, you know.”

Jeno elbowed him from that pessimistic answer. “Living overseas can be a good thing for you but I doubt your father’s just going to let that happen.”

“Ugh, I hate that old fart” Donghyuck whispered until the inner brat in him took over. He placed the pillow aside and eyed the doorway where he knew his bodyguard was listening. “I hate that old fart, General Lee Donghyun!”

Jeno automatically panicked and smothered him with the pillow. “Are you trying to get yourself killed, Hyuck?”

“I’ll volunteer to design his coffin” Renjun raised his hand and received glares from both boys. “What?”

“Well, fuck him” Donghyuck cursed, loud enough for his bodyguard outside to hear.

“That’s far from what I expected to first hear from my son. Though I shouldn’t be surprised by this point.”

All three boys stiffened at the familiar voice of one of the most powerful men in South Korea. Jeno and Renjun scooted away from their friend as the figure of General Lee approached them. He was a tall man with an intimidating aura, far from the cheery vibes that his son emanates.

Donghyuck remembered hearing people ask if he truly was his father’s son.

_“Oh my, the boy looked like he could barely lift himself.”_

_“Oh, he’s an omega? What a disappointment. Who else would the pride of his father?”_

_“General Lee should have had another son. That boy just won’t do anything good in life but be an alpha’s mate.”_

_“He is an attractive young boy but I don’t think he could ever reach what his father achieved.”_

And those were just the surface of words he heard on the daily about him being a disappointing son.

General Lee cleared his throat to get their attnetion. “Boys, I believe this is the part where-”

“Yes, Sir!” Renjun interrupted, already expecting what the general was going to say. He did a salute and bowed. Jeno followed suit and even did the salute. Donghyuck wanted to tell them that it wasn’t necessary to do that but the tension his father’s presence gave off stopped him.

Renjun and Jeno gave one last look at their sullen friend who begged with his eyes not to go.

“See you, Hyuck” Jeno softly said before walking out the door with Renjun who waved at him. 

Donghyuck heaved a sigh of exasperation, preparing himself for whatever the current bane of his existence had to say, before turning to face said person. Both father and son battled each other with glares of their own. Donghyuck may be weaker and just worse in all aspects than his highness of a father but he was also a fighter.

Whatever his father had to say, he was ready to fight back.

“Don’t look at me like that, brat” General Lee said.

“Whatever” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “What do you want?”

General Lee sat on the chair in front of him. “That’s no way to talk to your father.”

 _You were barely a father to me_. “Why are you here?” Donghyuck pressed on.

“I’m here to introduce someone to you. A rather skilled fighter who I just hired to guard you 24/7” His father’s expression was unreadable and Donghyuck was more than ready to start an argument with him regarding the 24/7 surveillance he had. It’s just absolutely ridiculous.

“This man will make sure than no harm comes your way… at all costs” General Lee stood up and turned to the door. “Come inside.”

From the unlit hallway outside, a very familiar figure emerged. His hair was a lighter brown than Donghyuck’s and he wore a black shirt partnered with black jeans. And he had that smirk on his lips that Donghyuck would recognize as soon as he saw it.

“You?” The boy jumped from his seat. His heart was fluttering in his ribcage as if it was ready to fly out because of the arrival of the boy he tagged as his hero. 

The person standing there was the same guy who gave Donghyuck that leather jacket he still kept at the back of his drawer.

“This is Mark ‘Minhyung’ Lee. I believe you’ve already met under unfortunate circumstances” General Lee introduced, his face becoming stern at the mention of that night. “He’ll be in charge of your safety from now on. Now, I’ll be leaving you two to get acquainted. Don’t be so difficult now, brat.”

Donghyuck wasn’t even listening anymore since he was too busy staring at the older boy’s face. It’s been more than three months since then yet the face of the one who came crashing through the windows with a bandaged gun was still ingrained in his mind.

How did he find them that night?

How is he so skilled at such a young age?

When did he start working for his father?

“Woah there, cutie. No need to stare for so long” he looked amused at the gaping expression on Donghyuck’s face.

A pink hue dusted the younger’s cheeks as he turned his head away. He can’t believe he was caught staring at the one who’s about to make his life even more constricted.

“Donghyuck, isn’t it?” Minhyung had the audacity to smirk at him. “My name’s Mark.”

“I thought it was Minhyung” Donghyuck said, settling to look at the older’s chest instead of his eyes.

“That’s a name I gave myself when I came here to Korea. It’s how people usually know me by” Mark explained before his lips turned up to a smug smile. “At least the ones who crossed paths with me.”

“Like those men back there?” Donghyuck raised a brow.

Something flashed in Mark’s eyes but it was gone in an instant. He was back to smiling at Donghyuck, looking like an innocent boy next door instead of the man who easily killed five men. The duality of his new bodyguard ignited something in Donghyuck.

“So, what’s your favorite color?”

“What?” Donghyuck asked, taking a double take at the sudden question.

“I asked what your favorite color is” Mark said and took a seat in front of his client. “Everybody’s got a favorite color so what’s yours?”

“Uhm… red?” Donghyuck replied, tilting his head to the side.

“Why?”

“Just because” Donghyuck couldn’t help but glare at his new bodyguard. He was starting to sound like a five-year-old with the absurd questions.

“Oh, mine’s blue” The way he said was so nonchalant that Donghyuck wondered if he was being serious. “What’s your favorite food then?”

“Why are you asking these questions?”

Mark shrugged his shoulders. “Cause General Lee told us to get acquainted so here I am. Are you allergic to anything-”

Donghyuck raised a hand to stop him. “Look, I appreciate this and all but this will go nowhere.”

Mark blinked at him. “So are you allergic to anything? You could be allergic to something and I wouldn’t know and I wouldn’t be able to protect you from that. Or you know, at least I’ll be prepared when the time comes.”

Donghyuck’s forehead furrowed in annoyance. “No, I’m not allergic to anything and if you don’t have anything meaningful to ask, allow me to leave and go to my room. Oh, and don’t worry cause it’s safe to be in my room so you don’t have to-”

“There’s approximately 0.05 percent of getting murdered in one’s bedroom you know.”

Donghyuck turned to glare at him. “You’re lying.”

“You’re right” Mark sighed before smiling at his client. “I just want to do my job right and make sure my client is safe.”

“Sure.” _It’s probably because my father paid you a lot of money._

With that, Donghyuck stepped out of the doorway and he was surprised that his new bodyguard did not follow him. For not at least. He could his whole allowance that Mark would be guarding somewhere in his balcony or inside his wardrobe not even five minutes later.

Sighing, Donghyuck paused in his tracks.

“Hey Mark.”

Mark hummed in reply.

“Thank you for saving me and Jihoon’s life back then. We… I owe you.”

“You don’t owe me anything, cutie” Mark assured him.

But Donghyuck had already left.

* * *

So Donghyuck didn’t find Mark in his balcony. Or inside his wardrobe.

Instead, he found Mark inside his room before he himself could even reach it. His new bodyguard was casually sitting on his bed while reading a book.

“Uhm, what the fuck?” Donghyuck did not know what to feel when he suddenly saw Mark already inside the room.

“You need to work on your senses, Hyuck.”

“Don’t call me that. We’re not close” The said boy crossed his arms as he approached Mark.

“Yet” Mark supplied and placed his book down to face his clearly annoyed client who’s currently standing in front of him.

“What do you mean by senses?”

“Exactly what I meant by it. Come on, you can sit down beside me. It’s your bed after all.” Mark patted the spot beside him.

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes. “Exactly why you shouldn’t be sitting on it like you own it.”

Mark looked genuinely surprised. “Oh, am I not allowed to?”

“Yeah- I mean, you can but- argh!” Donghyuck rubbed his face and took deep breath to calm himself and recollect his thoughts. “How about this? Don’t enter my room in the first place unless I say so.”

“General Lee says otherwise.”

The general’s son almost puked. “Well, I’m your client, aren’t I?”

“Yeah but he’s my boss, Hyuck.”

“I said don’t-”

“How about cutie then? Donghyuck is too long. At least you have it easy with my name” Mark shrugged and proceeded his reading.

“You call that asshole by his title and surname. That’s longer than my name” Donghyuck pointed out.

“Then I’ll just start calling him boss.”

Something sparked in Donghyuck’s mind and he grinned. “Call me that instead.”

“Boss?”

“Yep” The boy suddenly felt giddy. “I like the sound of that. Call me boss from now on.”

“Uhm, sure… boss.”

For the first time, Donghyuck grinned at his bodyguard. It was a petty demand for Mark to call him boss but it gave him a sense of authority for once, the nickname making him feel like Mark is not working for his father and instead for _him._

Donghyuck suddenly remembered what they were talking about. “So can you leave my room now?”

“I’m sorry but I can’t do that… boss.” Mark did not even look at him.

That irritated Donghyuck even more. “I kind of need my privacy, you know.”

“Well, I need to make sure that no harm comes your way while you have your privacy.”

“I don’t even have any privacy.”

Mark finally placed his book down. “The contract says I have to be by your side 24/7. That meant being in the same room as you right now.”

The younger huffed and glared at him. “I won’t die the moment you step out of the door, you know- wait, what contract?”

“The contract your father had me sign, boss” Mark answered.

“So now what? I can’t even have a second of privacy” Donghyuck’s voice cracked at the end and maybe, he truly is getting frustrated. Scratch that! He’s more than frustrated. He can’t live the rest of his life being guarded by men his father hired. Nineteen years was enough.

“What if I jump off my balcony?”

Mark furrowed his brows. “What?”

Donghyuck stepped back and reached for the door to his balcony. “I’ll jump off the balcony if you don’t leave right now.”

“Hyuck- Boss, what are you-”

The door opened and one foot was outside. Donghyuck continued to glare at his bodyguard who already tensed up in alarm.

“I-I’m not joking.” Donghyuck cursed himself for sounding nervous. He was finally outside and he continued taking slow steps.

Mark was on his feet and swiftly ran towards him. That instantly made Donghyuck ran to the edge and climb up to the marble railings. It was a struggle but he quickly made it until he felt a strong pull. He yelped as he fell from the railings; and he expected to hit the floor but he landed on someone’s body instead. Strong arms immediately wrapped themselves around him, the obvious scent of an alpha enveloping him.

“Boss, I-”

“Let go.” As soon as Mark’s grip loosened for the tiniest bit, Donghyuck elbowed him and ran off to the railings again.

But Mark was quicker and he grabbed the boy, pinning him down to the floor with just one hand around Donghyuck’s wrists.

“You are a lot of trouble, cutie” Mark said in a breathy tone.

“Let go of me!” Donghyuck cried out in a high-pitched tone that surprised Mark that the latter immediately released him.

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

There was a mixture of anger and fear in the younger’s eyes as he backed away, his body rigid and in defense mode. Mark didn’t move or say anything, patiently waiting for Donghyuck.

“It’s boss, _Mark_ ” Donghyuck corrected with a fierce glare as he spat his bodyguard’s name with contempt.

Mark stared at him, his forehead scrunching as he seemed to be lost in thought.

“Let’s have a compromise then, _boss_ ” Mark said.

“What?” Donghyuck was still glaring up at him.

“Three hours. I’ll give you that much for your privacy.”

“Five” Donghyuck quickly said.

Mark sighed. “Four and that’s it, boss.”

“Anything else?” Donghyuck knew that there was something more to this.

Mark was silent for a while, the tension growing between them but eventually, he shook his head.

“There’s nothing more, boss.”

* * *

“You’ll pose yourself as a student to make things easier. Your documents are ready and you’ve already been enrolled so you don’t have anything much to say.”

“Hmmm, sure.”

“And make sure he comes home immediately after classes.”

“So no college parties?”

“There will absolutely by no parties. Let me make myself clear on that.”

“Aw, that sucks.”

“I’ll have your head if I find-”

“Yeah, yeah. Got it. No parties. Home by 7. What else?”

“Absolutely no relationships. If anyone shows any interest towards him and if _he_ shows any interest towards anyone, stop them. Is that clear?”

“Crystal.”


	3. what you want, stargazing

His day started off with the sight of Mark on a chair sipping his coffee while reading the morning paper. This made Donghyuck scowl as he was reminded of his fate with this new bodyguard.

“Good morning, boss.”

“You don’t look like you read newspapers.” It was a dumb thing to say but Donghyuck had a bad wake up call and he’s not in the mood to say anything smart.

Mark chuckled at his answer anyways. “Is that so? Anyways, you should get ready and go downstairs for breakfast.”

“Can I have my breakfast here instead?” Eating in that huge and empty dining area made Donghyuck feel lonelier than he thought. He eats alone but he had staff paid by his father to serve as his spectators and judges.

“Is that what you want?” Mark asked.

“Yeah” Donghyuck nodded and was about to doubt that it would happen when Mark took out a device from his pocket.

“Bring his breakfast here please. Thank you” Mark spoke through the transceiver. He turned back to his boss who was staring at him with his mouth open. “What is it?”

“Y-You’re allowing me to eat breakfast in my room?” Donghyuck could not believe it. Is Mark actually serious?

“Isn’t that what you want?” The question was so genuine that Donghyuck still had a hard time wrapping his head over what happened.

He coughed to shake the evident shock on his face off. “Yeah, that’s what I want. Uh, thanks. I guess.”

“You’re welcome, boss.”

* * *

This was a first for Donghyuck. Having breakfast with someone other than the prying eyes of the staff and the eerie silence of the house was a first for him.

It felt… weird.

“Boss, do you like ketchup?” Mark asked as he eyed the bottle of ketchup in his grasp. His scrunched nose and steely gaze on the condiment made him look so scandalized by such an innocent thing.

“I’m okay with it- Mark, the ketchup isn’t going to kill you.” Donghyuck grabbed the bottle before his bedroom window would shatter from his bodyguard’s actions.

“I hate ketchup.”

Donghyuck snorted. “That’s pretty obvious.”

They ate breakfast in silence after that, with Mark’s loud chewing being the only sound to fill the room. It was quiet but it wasn’t the eerie and lonely type that Donghyuck got used to. It was a comfortable silence that was welcoming more than anything.

Mark was the first to break that silence. “So what’s your plan for the day, boss?”

“Why’d you want to know?”

“You got at least a week before starting university. I thought you might as well take advantage of that” Mark shrugged before continuing to stuff his mouth with the rice and pork.

Donghyuck watched his bodyguard’s cheeks fill up like a balloon with the amount of food he’s chewing. Mark looked like an innocent boy across him, with his chipmunk cheeks and round eyes. One could never tell that he shot five alphas, all bigger than him in under 5 minutes.

“In case it’s not obvious already, I can’t really do much without the _asshole_ constantly breathing down my neck.”

Mark stared at him. “You have me now though.”

“Like my father’s going to let me do the things I want just because he hired you now.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

Mark did not answer and simply stared at him.

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes and gave him a questioning look. _Might as well…_

“Fine. I want to go stargazing.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“What?”

“What do you mean what?”

“I said I want to go stargazing” Donghyuck paused to think for a while. “Without a whole entourage behind me while I do it. I want to have the full experience of stargazing.”

“Sure” Mark shrugged.

But Donghyuck was not buying it. “Without anyone else? You know? Just me and well… you.”

“Uh, sure.”

Donghyuck expected Mark to be scolding him right now, the same way everyone else under his father’s command did. Him casually agreeing to Donghyuck’s out of the blue demand was startling.

_“Even for an omega, you are still too weak to go out alone.”_

“Even if I’m an omega?” Donghyuck challenged.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?” Mark asked, looking insulted for some reason.

“I-”

_What’s wrong with that?_

“You tell me” Donghyuck pressed on.

_Because everything’s wrong with that._

“Boss” Mark sighed. “Do you really want to go stargazing?”

_I don’t really know but…_

“Yeah” Donghyuck shied away from his bodyguard’s stare. His voice was softer now. “Yeah, I do.”

* * *

He was 13 when he presented as an omega but Donghyuck had always known this. Heck, everyone in their household predicted what he’d present as. Being an alpha was out of the extremely limited choices of what he’d be. He was too _pretty and soft_ to be a beta. That left him the prediction of being an omega.

Which he had to present to in front of his father and his party guests.

The boy’s scent permeated throughout the room, drawing the attention of those closest to the stairs where he was staying. Their heads all turned to the source of that sweet and new smel which unfortunately turned out to be him.

Although Donghyuck desperately wanted to leave, every single fibre in his body was on fire. Presenting felt like needles being into his skin which was currently burning hot.

His eyes were glassy with tear and soft whimpers left his mouth as he tried to cry for help.

“Oh my god! Donghyuck!” It sounded like his mother. Or maybe one of the older maids who actually cared about him. He wasn’t sure anymore.

Donghyuck had his eyes shut and there was ringing in his ears from the intense heat and pain.

Next thing he knew, he was lifted up and carried off to somewhere, away from the guest’s judgmental eyes and his father’s own disappointment.

Morning came and the young teen decided to cover his whole body with the blanket and never leave his bed until…

Who is he kidding?

The moment he goes downstairs he’ll be met with a fiery stare from his old man, making him feel smaller than he already is.

“Donghyuck, please come have breakfast.” It was his mother. She waited for an answer and when her son remained silent, she finally opened the door and went inside. “Sweetheart, please.”

But Donghyuck simply waited until he could feel the mattress shift under her weight. Her hands came to brush his back in a way to comfort him and Donghyuck can’t help but lean into her warmth.

He cleared his throat before he finally asked the question. “Is he mad?”

“Well…” She trailed off, probably thinking of how to word her answer better but Donghyuck already knew what she was going to say. He didn’t have to look at his father’s face to know.

“Being an omega is not so bad, sweetheart” her mother said as she stroked his back.

 _You’re so bad at comforting people,_ Donghyuck thought but he truly appreciated her effort.

“What did the others say then?” Yeah, what did those stuck-up military and government officials say about General Lee’s only son being an omega?

“They…” His mother trailed off again until she let out a tired sigh and answered. “Well, you don’t have to know and don’t listen to them.”

 _As if that’s going to be easy,_ Donghyuck bitterly thought but nothing was ever easy for him.

He might as well accept that and get used to it.

“These are called suppresors which you’ll need to take if you don’t want any alphas taking advantage of you. I bet you don’t want that, do you?”

A wave of sarcastic replies entered Donghyuck’s mind but he didn’t have the gall to say them out loud. At least not now. He simply had to tolerate this nurse who’s name he forgot three seconds after she told him.

“These are the tablets in case your heat becomes intolerable.” She handed him a small bottle and continued to tell him the instructions.

The week went on with him going to school, heavy with suppresants while trying to have the least chances of human interaction as much as possible. Donghyuck was probably one of the youngest to present as an omega in school and he didn’t want that being known throughout campus.

“Hey Donghyuck” Jeno waved from the end of the hallway the moment their eyes met.

 _It’s just Jeno,_ but Donghyuck was still nervous.

“Hi Jeno.”

“You okay?” Jeno asked as soon as he reached his friend. “You don’t look like your usual self.”

“Don’t worry about it” Donghyuck tried to smile through it.

Something shifted in Jeno’s eyes and he stepped even closer, automatically signaling the other boy to back away. But it was already too late as Jeno took a sniff of his friend.

“You smell…” Jeno frowned until realization hit him.

He was pushed against the corner, away from the prying eyes of the other students and was faced with a trembling Donghyuck who bore nothing but fear in his eyes.

“Don’t tell anyone” the revealed omega pleaded, his voice soft and shaky. “Please, Jeno. I don’t know how you were able to smell it but please don’t tell anyone.”

His body was trembling so hard that Jeno had to gently touch his shoulders before pulling him into a tight hug. Donghyuck didn’t cry but he hugged Jeno even tighter as he buried his face into the older boy’s chest, reveling in the comfort of his presence.

Jeno hasn’t presented yet and he himself didn’t know how he was able to smell the omega in his friend but he instinctively felt protective over Donghyuck the moment his scent reached his nose. Donghyuck didn’t have to make him promise anything. Jeno had been there for him when they first became friends in the monkey bar where Donghyuck fell and got a massive scratch but continued to play anyways.

He’ll always be there for him.

“I won’t tell anyone, Hyuck. I promise.”

And maybe that’s when Donghyuck’s best friend realized that he was feeling things he shouldn’t be. 

* * *

“Go where now!?”

The blankets were thrown off the bed as one boy jumped out of shock.

Donghyuck’s mouth hung open and his eyes widened as he stared at his bodyguard incredulously. Here he was preparing to sleep at 1 am despite the uncomfortable presence of another person but said person decided to throw one shocking news to him. 

“Yeongyang” Mark repeated. “For your stargazing.”

“And why?” Donghyuck lowered his voice this time but there was still a sharp edge to his tone.

“I thought you told me you wanted to go stargazing” Mark said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He was right. Donghyuck did tell him that he wanted to do just that.

“But we’re not allowed to do that” Donghyuck pointed out.

“Says who?”

“Uhm… my father?”

“Oh did he?”

Donghyuck’s eyes widened in shock and he could only stare at what seemed like a neutral expression on Mark’s face; but he could see the telltale signs of slyness in his eyes.

“No” Donghyuck shook his head as his lips twitched into a small smile. “No, he didn’t.”

* * *

There’s something wrong, Donghyuck could feel it but he can’t seem to put his finger on what.

He sat in the front seat, something that he wasn’t allowed to do under his father’s command and doing so already made him feel like a rebel.

But that’s not what’s wrong.

“Seatbelt, boss” Mark said as soon as he locked the doors.

“Right.” Donghyuck reached for his seatbelt and for some reason, he can’t stretch the thing out. “Damn it.”

Fortuantely, his bodyguard was quick to see how he was struggling and offered a hand. “Boss, let me do it.”

Donghyuck shook his head as he tugged at the seatbelt even harder. “No, I got- shit.”

Before he could even pull it any further, he felt someone lean over him and reach for the seatbelt. Donghyuck can’t help but stare at the older boy- man’s face as it was so close to his.

_Honey and strawberries._

He didn’t even realize that he was gulping in both surprise and embarassment.

“Here ya go, boss” Mark whispered, his voice lower than usual, as he stretched the seatbelt over Donghyuck’s body.

“Uhm, thanks” Donghyuck said and turned to look out the window in hopes of hiding his embarassment.

“We’re all set, cutie.”

It was that one nickname that had Donghyuck turning his head back to Mark to glare at the said man.

“It’s boss” he reminded him. “Not cutie.” It was petty but Donghyuck couldn’t help himself but be petty.

Mark smirked at him and stepped on the gas pedal. “Sure thing, boss.”

Throughout the night drive, Donghyuck stayed awake to look at the trees and up at the cloudy skies. The drive to Yeongyang didn’t take long but it felt much longer than that for Donghyuck who rarely experienced night drives with the windows opened and the cold breeze hitting his face.

He peeked at his driver who was whistling a random tune and shyly, he pointed out something. “You didn’t close the window.”

_“If you don’t want to die from a sniper’s bullet or anyone in the car to die for that matter, then we better keep the window closed. Understand?”_

Mark’s eyes slightly widened. “Oh, I’ll close it if you-”

“That’s not what I meant” Donghyuck quickly said. “I just kind of expected you to do it whether I wanted to or not.”

Something flashed in Mark’s eyes and his lips curled to a frown. “That’s not how it’s going to be, boss. At least not when you’re with me.”

“Oh” Donghyuck was at loss for words so he said the one of the most un-Donghyuck thing to say when it came to people under his father’s command. “Thank you.”

* * *

Donghyuck was scared to see thick clouds blocking them from seeing the stars but luck was on his side as clear skies welcomed them when they stepped out of the car.

“Looks like we hit the jackpot for tonight” Mark said.

“I guess we did” Donghyuck deeply inhaled the fresh air before looking back at the tent at the back of the car. “Come on, Mark. Time to set camp.”

While they were putting up their tent, Donghyuck still can’t brush off that feeling that something was wrong. He knew that they brought some light food to last them the whole night. The bag filled with their drinks and snack were just right there.

Everything else they needed was there.

Maybe it was the lingering feeling that someone was going to take him hostage again.

“Hey, you okay?” Mark asked when Donghyuck suddenly stopped propping up his side of the tent.

He simply shook his head but Mark was obviously not buying it.

No, it’s not definitely feeling unsafe around Yeongyang. This was the first time that he only had one person guarding him but he had never felt so… secure.

Mark barely seemed armed and he wasn’t as buff as his other bodyguards yet the memory of him taking down alphas all bigger than him was still fresh in Donghyuck’s mind.

“Boss?”

Donghyuck shook his head to get rid of his distracting thoughts. He’s supposed to be stargazing right now, not thinking about his problems for once.

“Did you set everything up?” Donghyuck asked, hoping to divert Mark’s attention.

“Done.”

Moments later, Donghyuck laid down on his back with his eyes focused on the stars above him. The wind wasn’t too cold nor too warm. The temperature was the perfect mix of the summer that was ending and the autumn season that is about to arrive. It was the perfect setting to watch the stars and get lost in the celestial bodies.

Well, it would be if Donghyuck didn’t feel too awkward with the way Mark was busy doing… something else.

“You know you could lay down here beside me instead of…” Donghyuck’s next words died on his lips as he noticed what Mark was doing. “Is that a knife?”

Mark was near their tent sharpening a knife. “Yes.”

“So you came here with me just to sharpen your weapons?”

“No. I came here with _you_ because you wanted to stargaze and it’s my job to keep you safe.” Mark ended his sentence with a final whisk of the stone one his knife.

“Well, I’m kind of feeling safe right now.”

“Feeling safe doesn’t mean you’re actually safe.”

Donghyuck pursed his lips and glared at Mark. “Stop being such a killjoy and just come here.”

“Like lay there with you?”

The implication of what he said was caught by Donghyuck and his cheeks went up in flames. “No, you knife wielding idiot. Just stay closer or something since it’s awkward being watched over by you from that distance.”

“I’m not really watching over you, you know. This distance is perfect for sensing any-”

“Can you just come here?” Donghyuck huffed and when saw that quesetioning look on Mark’s face again, he can’t help but sigh. “It’s an order from me, your boss.”

That seemed to do the trick since Mark stood from his spot and walked over to Donghyuck. Finally, the younger laid back on the sheets to enjoy the stars without the awkwardness.

He finally felt the presence of his bodyguard beside him, though Mark chose to sit instead of laying down. At least he didn’t have his knife this time.

“So you’re really not going to lay down and actually enjoy the stars?”

“Someone seems eager to have me beside them” Mark teased.

“Shut up. That’s not what I was trying to say” Donghyuck propped himself up to glare at his companion. “I just don’t like being watched by you.”

“Bold of you to assume that I’m watching you” Mark playfully smirked at him. “Cutie, I’m assessing the surroundings and the people around us.”

That same nickname was supposed to irritate Donghyuck but instead, he found himself blushing for the nth time because of this guy.

“You know what, you can just go back there with your knife and do whatever was it that you’re doing” Donghyuck seethed when in fact, he’s just trying to hide the redness of his cheeks.

“Fine” Mark sighed but one could clearly see the playful smile on his lips. “I’ll stop teasing you.”

And with that, he was laying down at least a foot away from Donghyuck.

Both of them had their eyes on the stars above them but there was still something Donghyuck at the back of his mind. It’s been more than an hour now yet here was thinking of what felt wrong.

“Mark, how old are you?” _Yep, it must be the awkward silence between them._

“Twenty three. Why’d you ask?”

“Woah, you’re old” Donghyuck slightly gasped, knowing that Mark would be older than him but he wasn’t expecting for his bodyguard to be _that_ old.

“Twenty three is not old, boss” Mark chuckled.

“It is for me.”

“You have a weird perception on age.”

“I do not.”

What followed was a string of silence accompanied by the soft breeze and the the rustling of grass. This time, it was the more comfortable type of silence.

Donghyuck was not an expert on stars and he tried making his own constellation among the stars in the sky. He never expected for that short conservation to break the uncomfortable feeling he had moments ago.

Still, he could feel…

“Mark.”

“Cutie?”

“It’s boss” Donghyuck grits his teeth and he rises up but quickly fell back down as a sudden ache attacked his body.

Mark was on his side in no time, gathering him in his arms and letting Donghyuck’s head lay on his lap. “Shit, what’s wrong.”

Donghyuck’s body was flushed red and despite the night air, he was sweating buckets. But it was his scent that caught Mark’s attention as his eyes darkened and his grip around his protectee tightened.

The boy didn’t even have to reply for both of them to know what’s wrong.

“M-Mark… I think I-I’m going in heat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one. Just a short warning, I'm really slow and inconsistent with updates since I'm not much of a fast writer. There are times wherein I just don't feel like writing so chapters can come in really slowly. Still, I hope that you'd stick around with this story. Thank you for reading ♡♡♡


	4. bad for driving

“Fuck.”

Donghyuck could hear the internal battle Mark was facing through that one curse alone. He can’t really blame the older man.

Everything about Mark screamed alpha the moment Donghyuck first saw him during his kidnapping. He came in through those windows with one gun and a body smaller than his enemies’ yet he left the building with five kills and victory to his name.

Mark Lee screamed danger.

And here he was looking at anything else but Donghyuck as the younger continued to fidget in his lap. His body continued to heat up and he was sure he was releasing pheromones that are reaching other visitors to the place.

But Donghyuck couldn’t care any less. His heat, for some reason, was always quick in affecting his body. Normally, omegas would take a few more hours for their heat to fully take over their bodies but Donghyuck was different. Now he knew what was bothering him. He forgot to check his tracker and take suppresants. He didn’t take any of the pills with him and he was marvelously screwed.

“M-Mark” he breathed out his bodyguard’s name as he weakly tried to get up from his position.

“Shit” Mark cursed and Donghyuck thought that it was directed at him until he saw what the older man was looking at.

The alpha was glaring and snarling at a group of visitors who were looking at their direction. They must have smelled the omega’s scent but Donghyuck honestly couldn’t blame them.

Another wave of heat and borderline pain attacked his body and his fingers clutched at Mark’s jacket as he almost fell against the alpha’s chest.

Donghyuck was suddenly lifted off the ground and into the alpha’s arms.

 _He smells good. Too good._ Donghyuck pressed his nose against Mark’s chest and took a whiff of the alpha’s scent.

It comforted him. Mark’s scent was like a cooling blanket that gave him solace in his heat.

Donghyuck shouldn’t be feeling this way and when he realized this, he immediately moved his head away; but the moment he did just that, Mark’s grip around him tightened as he pulled the omega closer to his chest.

“Don’t worry, boss” Mark whispered. “I’ll keep you safe.”

Donghyuck weakly nodded and let Mark take the lead, putting his full trust on someone for the first time.

* * *

The car was heavy with an omega’s scent, an omega who’s currently writhing in pain with his skin covered in sweat despite the cold wind coming from the open windows. Donghyuck whimpered and held on to the blanket, wishing for this to end.

Mark was fidgeting in the driver’s seat, obviously affected by the omega’s pheromones. The drive wasn’t as smooth as before and Donghyuck could feel the alpha slowly losing control.

“M-Mark.”

“Donghyuck” Mark groaned in reply as he gritted his teeth.

“I-I’m sorry” Donghyuck whimpered. If he packed those damn pills, then this wouldn’t have happened. He didn’t know where they were going and he was scared that Mark would lose control of the wheel from his scent that kept calling out for the alpha’s instincts.

“Don’t worry about it” Mark said but it was obvious from his tense shoulders and grip on the steering wheel that he was close to losing this battle.

The car stopped after a few minutes and all the windows were shut. Donghyuck groaned from the loss of fresh air and he could feel his body heat up even more.

“M-Mark… I can’t-”

“Cutie, I need to go and buy some suppresants.” Mark refused to look at him and he was panting hard. “I’ll be really quick and don’t worry cause this car has everything to keep you safe inside. Is that okay with you?”

“Okay” Donghyuck weakly nodded.

With that, Mark was off to the convenience store.

It’s only been a minute since his bodyguard was gone yet it felt like an entire lifetime for Donghyuck. He wanted something. _God!_ He didn’t know what but he needed that something right now.

Before he knew it, his blanket was off and he was lifting his shirt up. The omega began carressing his body, feeling his skin wet with his perspiration. He was burning at this point.

_Where’s Mark?_

That’s who he needed right now.

“M-Mark.” Donghyuck’s mind was in a haze right now yet his thoughts were filled with the image of one man. He had no idea how Mark even came to his mind but all he knew was that he needed him right now.

He began rubbing his chest, his lithe fingers sliding over his overly sensitive skin.

_Mark..._

He was interrupted by something hitting the side of the car. The impact was strong enough to send alarm bells and he immediately looked out the window to see who or what is was.

Nothing.

There was nothing outside to indicate that someone was about to him. Maybe it was just someone who accidentally hit the vehicle. No, that hit was too strong to be just an accident.

Donghyuck was glad for the tinted windows but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that someone knew that he was currently inside this car. It didn’t help that he was in an extremely defenseless and vulnerable state.

“Hey.”

The driver’s door opened to reveal Mark holding a paper bag. He was quick to shut the door, place the bag in front, and drive away.

“I-It hurts” Donghyuck croaked. He wanted to touch himself again and provide the comfort he desperately needs.

Mark took a deep breath and the omega almost missed the dark glint in his eyes.

“Just a few more minutes.”

Mark was driving so fast, Donghyuck feared they would hit something. He didn’t know why his bodyguard was so tense yet focused at the same time.

“Here” Mark stepped on the pedal. He grabbed the paper bag and brought out the pills and a bottle of water. “Boss, please just take one for now.”

Donghyuck downed the water and the pill, thankful for the refreshment.

But suppresants didn’t have instant effects and the omega was still burning from his heat. “Mark, please.”

“Donghyuck.”

That was the first time Mark ever uttered his name and it stirred a deep desire within the omega. Donghyuck was letting his instincts take over and before he could even realize it, he was crawling towards the alpha.

“Boss, what are you-”

Mark’s eyes were wide in shock and he pushed the younger away.

“Mark” Donghyuck lost count of the number of times he said Mark’s name but all he wanted right now is for the said alpha to hold him. Touch him.

His body was weak and his movements were slow but the omega didn’t let these things stop him from getting on the alpha’s lap.

“Fuck” Mark cursed under his breath. His hands automatically went to grab on to the steering wheel in order to avoid touching his protectee. “Damn those suppressants. Why the fuck are they not working yet?”

These words fell on deaf ears as Donghyuck placed both hands on his bodyguard’s chest. “Mark, touch me.”

Finally, the alpha held on to Donghyuck’s waist and this only prompted the omega to push his hips.

“Donghyuck, don’t” Mark growled as he tightened his hold.

“But…” the omega whimpered as he tried to get that pressure against his groin again.

“Boss, I’m sorry.”

“F-For what?”

Mark shut his eyes and sighed. Within a flash of a second, a hit was delivered on the back of the omega’s neck, sending him out cold.

* * *

“Fuck.”

Mark was fucked. This was the last thing he wanted for their trip.

Donghyuck was beginning to flush red from his heat. The omega was letting out a scent that had Mark begging for more.

What is he even thinking?

But heavens forgive him, Donghyuck smelled so _fucking good._

“M-Mark.” The stubborn boy was now reduced to a whimpering mess in his heat as he tried to get up.

It was impossible not to get affected by the scent he was emitting to the point that the group of stargazers from the distance was already staring in their direction.

“Shit.” Mark bared his teeth at them, looking at them with a fierce glare that would signal them to back off. He wasn’t going to let anyone touch Donghyuck. He’ll gun down anyone who attempts to hurt the omega.

The drive back to town was torture. All the windows were open yet the air inside the car was still thick with that sweet, sweet scent of the omega beside him.

_Why does he have to smell like that?_

Mark’s palms were already red from the way he’s holding on to the steering wheel as if it’s the only thing keeping him from doing something he’d regret.

_Control yourself, goddamit._

He was even close to hitting the back of a truck when Donghyuck let out what sounded like a moan.

Soon enough, they reached the first convenience store Mark spotted. He could only hope that they were carrying suppressants. If not, well, he’d have to endure another torturous session of driving to the next store.

“Cutie, I need to go and buy some suppressants.” That nickname slipped out of his mouth before he could realize it. He sensed Donghyuck eyeing him, wondering why the windows were suddenly shut and probably begging for Mark’s help.

Mark didn’t want to look at him. If he did…

He was the only customer for the night so getting all the things he needed went on quickly.

“Here you go, sir.”

“Thanks” Mark gave a curt smile and moved to take the bag. 

“Sir?”

Mark sprinted out of the store.

He grabbed the gun from his jacket and pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight through the masked man’s skull and this prompted another attacker to come out of the dark. This guy was taller and bigger than his dead companion and he was quick to draw out his gun; but before he could even pull the trigger, Mark already had him by the neck.

“Who sent you and how long have you been following us?” the alpha growled as he pushed the attacker against the car.

“Like hell I’m answering that” the man answered through the chokehold.

Mark tightened his hold around his neck. “I’m going to fucking kill you anyways so you better start talking.”

But the man chuckled. “The only thing that I have to say right now is you better keep the boy close… cause he won’t be by your side for long.”

Mark snarled and in a second, the man’s neck snapped. The moment his body fell to the ground, the alpha ran back to the store to get his purchase.

“Did you call the police?” he asked the cashier who was curled by behind the counter.

“N-No.”

“Good. Call them five minutes after I drive away, kiddo.” Mark dropped a few extra bills and the scared worker nodded in affirmation.

He needed to quickly get away. _They_ needed to get away. Donghyuck was in heat and if that wasn’t enough of a serious problem for the alpha, he had just confirmed that someone out there was out for the general’s son.

* * *

Donghyuck woke up with his body still feverish yet everything about his heat seemed to have died down. He was sweaty but he noticed that his clothes have been changed. The omega’s system was still heavy with sleep and it took him a while to notice the alpha at the edge of his bed.

“M-Mark?” Donghyuck croaked.

His bodyguard was sleeping, using his arms as a cushion for his head.

_He’s probably too tired._

A wave of heat went up through Donghyuck’s nerves and he winced from the uncomfortable sensation. This slight movement prompted the alpha to stir awake.

“Go back to sleep, Mark” Donghyuck quickly said, wincing another time because of his heat. “Please.”

“You alright, boss?” Donghyuck’s words fell on deaf ears as Mark stood up and inspected his client.

“Yeah. And you?”

“Worry about yourself first” Mark chuckled and something flashed in his eyes as he continued to stare at the omega. There was a subtle change in the gun wielding man’s scent and this did not unnoticed by Donghyuck.

The memory of everything that happened last night came back to Donghyuck and he groaned against his palms in a mix of anger, embarrasment, and frustration.

“Leave” Donghyuck whispered against the blanket.

“What?”

“I said leave, Mark.”

Donghyuck was doubtful for a while that Mark would parrot the general’s words about his safety and whatnot until he heard his bedroom door creak open before being shut.

He wasted no time in grabbing the closest pillow to scream all his emotions into.

* * *

“I heard about your new job.”

“Well, hello to you, too.”

“Don’t fuck with me, kid. You know this won’t last.”

“Hmmm… wanna bet?”

“Fuck you. The boss won’t be happy with ya.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of the goal here.”

“He fuckin’ wants you back and he’s willing to double whatever that bastard is payin’ you right now.”

“Is that true now? Well you can tell him to shove that money up his ass cause I’m never going back to that shithole.”

“You’ll regret this, Minhyung. You’ll fucking regret this.”

“Oh trust me. I’ll make sure it’s you assholes who’ll fucking regret this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♡♡♡


	5. within these classroom walls

His heat passed by smoothly with the help of pills and his favorite ice cream flavor yet Donghyuck could not shake the feeling of something missing again. His instincts always tell him that there’s something wrong or something missing yet it would never tell him what exactly. Currently, he’s torn over staying inside his room or looking for his bodyguard who hasn’t showed up in three days now.

“Your dinner, Sir” the maid said through his bedroom door.

“You may come in.”

The girl came inside with his food and quickly took her leave but Donghyuck was quick to stop her. “Do you know where Mark is? You know… my new bodyguard?”

“Oh, he’s in your university, sir. He’s checking the grounds and taking note of every corner in the area for your safety when you arrive there.”

But wasn’t he…

“I thought he was assigned to stay 24/7” Donghyuck said, more for himself than anything. The possibility of his father suddenly making the alpha leave his side was slim.

“He personally asked to do the checking, sir.”

“Oh” was the only thing he replied as he further thought, _Of course he would._

They didn’t have the best conversation last time (not that they had any good conversations so far) and an alpha such as Mark would still be affected by his heavy scent. Nothing about Mark’s actions is questionable, he guesses.

“When will he be back?”

“I’m sorry, sir but that one I’m not sure of.”

Donghyuck dismissed her and was left with the steaming hot food and the run of thoughts and emotions.

*

The omega was in a light, dreamless sleep when he vaguely felt his blankets pulled up to cover his shoulders. Donghyuck snuggled into the warmth of his covers until he felt the feathery touch on his cheek. His eyes fluttered open to be greeted by Mark Lee with a small smile on his face.

“Hi, cutie.”

His mind was still a bit groggy but he still managed to answer that. “It’s boss.”

Mark softly chuckled and Donghyuck couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

The teasing atmosphere went back and although there was still an intense dislike for his cooped up situation, Donghyuck was glad that Mark was back.

“Mark, I’m sorry.” His voice was soft yet Mark managed to pick that up as his brows furrowed in the middle.

“Sorry for what, boss?”

Donghyuck finally sat up and offered Mark an apologetic look. “Sorry for suddenly yelling at you. I didn’t mean to get so upset.”

“Boss, that’s nothing to be sorry about” Mark said.

Under the dim lights, Donghyuck was able to notice that Mark was wearing a black, leather jacket with a plain white shirt underneath it. He was reminded of a similar piece of garment hidden at the back of his closet, something still heavy with the scent of the alpha in front of him.

“By the way, I need to return something to you” Donghyuck’s tone shifted back to his original cheeky one as drowsiness was gone out of his system.

Mark watched him as he walked over to his closet. It was difficult to get through the messy pile inside but Donghyuck was glad that the jacket was the only leather there and he could easily feel the material.

He presented the leather jacket that became some sort of souvenir for him from when Mark saved him during that night.

“Well, it’s yours, isn’t it?” Donghyuck shrugged and tossed it to the alpha.

“You didn’t have to give it back.”

“It’s consuming unnecessary space inside” Donghyuck snorted.

Mark mockingly pouted at him. “Awww and here I thought my scent would do something for you, boss.”

“Don’t be too cocky. You’re a stinky alpha” Donghyuck retorted and childishly stuck out his tongue in a poor attempt to hide the blush on his cheeks. The last thing he wanted is for Mark to find out that there was some truth to his words and that having the jacket wrapped around his shoulders during that night comforted the omega more than anything.

“Wouldn’t you like to know what the alpha inside me actually smell like?” Mark smirked and Donghyuck flipped him off, making the alpha laugh at this. “Didn’t know you had it in you to pull your middle finger up.”

“I could kick you in the balls right now” Donghyuck huffed. “I’ll make sure there won’t be any little Marks running around in the future.”

“Actually” Mark started to sound serious. “The _real_ little Mark isn’t so little.”

It took some time for that statement to process inside Donghyuck’s brain and when it did, he looked so revolted that it only made Mark laugh hard.

“I’ll kick you and make sure that _little Mark_ isn’t something for you to brag about.”

“I’m not even bragging, cutie. Just stating facts” Mark shrugged as he cockily smiled at his protectee.

Donghyuck marched back to his head and grabbed the nearest pillow. The sunflower plushie in its bright yellow color and summery smile went straight for the alpha’s face, knocking him down to the floor by surprise.

“That does it then, boss” Mark pretended to look offended and grabbed his own weapon, a pillow stitched with a cute lion in the middle.

“Is the big, scary alpha trying to intimidate me?” Donghyuck mocked and was rewarded with a quick hit on the face. “Alright you’re on, alpha!”

The night went on in a flurry of pillow fights and laughter with just the two of them and the small world in that room.

* * *

“Chanmi, please turn that thing off. The news is ruining my morning” the home matriarch ordered. “I don’t want to hear these things.”

Donghyuck managed to hear something about two people- siblings -going missing before the maid turned the television off.

“Are you excited, son?” Donghyuck’s mother asked him during his final breakfast as an unemployed adult before becoming a student again.

“I guess” Donghyuck shrugged, not knowing how else to reply to that. He wasn’t excited by any means but he wasn’t as sad as he expected either. The general chose his degree and no amount of screaming into the empty void could stop Donghyuck from taking Business Finance for college.

Based from her reaction, Donghyuck knew that his mother saw the crestfallen look on his son’s face and this prompted him to force a smile.

“You can always shift to the degree that you want next year” she supplied with a weak smile.

Lee Jieun was far from the best when it comes to words but Donghyuck knows how she tries her best whenever she can.

“No, it’s fine.” _As if that’s possible in the first place._

Mark drove him to campus the next day. The alpha was also going to be a student, Donghyuck had just been told. Despite being 23, Mark could still pass for a freshman if he shaved the stubble around his mouth. Donghyuck was just glad that he was enrolled as a senior and in a different department no less.

“So are you excited for your first day of school?” Mark teased in a high-pitched voice.

Donghyuck cringed at his voice and sent a glare on his way. “Shut up and please don’t ever do that again. I might need at least ten sessions of therapy after that.”

Mark snorted at the exaggeration.

They arrived at his university minutes ater and Donghyuck beamed when he saw Jeno and Renjun from a distance. He hopped out of the car and waved at their direction, hoping that they’d see him. Luckily, Renjun turned his way and nudged at his friend when he spotted Donghyuck.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen your ugly ass” Renjun greeted with a lazy smile before amusement filled his face when he jabbed at Jeno’s side. “Jeno here, on the other hand, is a lot more excited to see you.”

Jeno suddenly looked mortified at what Renjun said and shoved him away, refusing to look at Donghyuck. “Stop saying bullshit, Renjun.”

“I tried” came the soft yet teasing reply.

Donghyuck chuckled at his friends’ usual banter, too happy to see them to ask what they’re even fighting about. “I missed you, too, Jeno.”

Jeno whipped his head away as Renjun began complaining about why Donghyuck only missed one person.

“Awww.” Someone said from behind them and all three’s attention were on the bodyguard who had apparently been watching them.

“Shit, I forgot about you” Donghyuck whispered sheepishly. He couldn’t even start the introductions since Mark had already stepped in front.

“Mark Lee at your service.”

“Who?” Renjun questioned.

Mark bowed for formality’s sake and the same, playful grin was plastered on that handsome face of his. “You two are this cutie’s friends, aren’t you?”

 _Oh no, he did not just use that same nickname._ Donghyuck scowled as he moved to cover the alpha’s mouth but Mark was quick step away.

“Cutie?” Jeno frowned. There was an immediate hard edge to him, something that slightly surprised Donghyuck since his samoyed-like friend was always a joy when it came to meeting new people.

“Huang Renjun, am I right?” Mark asked, unashamedly raising a brow at Rejun.

The only beta in the group was skeptical and he crossed his arms. “Uh, yeah. How’d you-”

But Mark already had his eyes set on Jeno who had a deep scowl set on his face. “Lee Jeno? Is that right?”

Before Jeno could spit out a reply, Donghyuck came in between them. He was annoyed at Mark, that much was obvious with the atmosphere surrounding him.

“This is Mark, he’s the new bodyguard my old man hired. Please ignore him” Donghyuck sighed. 

“Ouch, cutie.”

“It’s boss” Donghyuck quickly corrected, offering Mark his most intense glare. He turned back to his friends with Renjun smiling and all too amused about the situation and with Jeno… still frowning. “Uhm, yeah… Mark is going to be a student here so that he can be with me and stuff.”

“Be with you, huh?” Renjun teased and his smile became even bigger at his friend’s scolding look.

“Since introductions are over” Mark stepped in again and Donghyuck didn’t miss the way he was specifically staring at Jeno. “If you’ll excuse me and this cutie-”

“-it’s boss, you-”

“-right here, we have some things to talk about” Mark smirked and Donghyuck could sense him subtly releasing a dominating scent. “Alone” he added.

Renjun shrugged nonchalantly and pulled Jeno’s jacket. “Sure, take your time. Come on, Jeno.”

Jeno did not budge at first and he simply stared at Donghyuck, questions swimming in his eyes.

“Don’t worry, Jeno. I’ll be fine with this idiot here” Donghyuck smiled reassuringly. He could see the reluctance in Jeno’s movements when the alpha finally walked away with Renjun.

As soon as his friends were at a considerable distance and out of earshot, Donghyuck didn’t waste any time in slapping Mark on the cheek.

“What the fuck was that?” he glowered.

“Ouch” Mark caressed his cheek.

“It didn’t even hurt that much, you big baby” Donghyuck said. “And if it did hurt, you deserved it anyway.”

Mark’s eyes widened in feigned innocence. “I just wanted to know them and introduce myself.”

“Don’t play coy with me. You were releasing your alpha scent for some reason and you looked like you were about to challenge Jeno to a fight.”

“He started it” Mark pouted and Donghyuck was ready to give in when he saw that adorable pout on a grown man’s face.

“Jeno isn’t one to start a fight” Donghyuck said before heaving a sigh. “Please just be a good alpha while you’re here in campus.”

“I’m not a dog, cutie” Mark teased.

“Well you’re starting fights like one” Donghyuck frowned at the nickname that Mark still won’t drop. “And it’s boss.”

“Cutie’s still better.”

“No.”

“Whatever you say, _boss_ ” Mark smiled lazily. He received a warning shot of look from his protectee and his grin got even bigger. The alpha took something from his pocket and handed it to Donghyuck. “Here.”

“What’s this?” the omega stared at the piece of circular, silver metal on Mark’s hand.

“It’s a bracelet, signalling and tracking device all in one” Mark answered and playfully swirled it around. “Quite fashionable, isn’t it?”

“Far from it” Donghyuck deadpanned but took the bracelet anyways. It was a simple piece of accessory that was similar to the silver bangles his mother wore except for the red button in the middle. “So you can track me using this thing, huh?” 

“Yes.”

“Then I don’t want it” Donghyuck handed the bracelet back with a deep frown on his face. “I already have eyes on me 24/7. I don’t want you suddenly treating me like a dog with this thing.”

Mark shook his head as his usual cocky expression softened to something more genuine. “I would never do that to you, boss.” Sighing, he showed the bracelet again to the upset omega. “See that red thing over there? Click that and I’ll go to you no matter where you are.”

The wording of that statement made Donghyuck blush and Mark chuckled at his reaction.

“You really are a cutie, especially when you blush.”

“Shut up.” Donghyuck looked ready to send a certain alpha to his grave.

Mark raised both arms in mock defeat before going back to the bracelet in his hand. “I’m not here to police you like a dog. I just want to know you’re safe even when I’m not there. One click and I’m there to save your ass.”

Mentally groaning, Donghyuck hated how Mark knew what to say to make him do what he wants. Normally, he’d say something along the lines of not needing anyone’s help and probably cursing Mark for being his father’s pet but Donghyuck knew the truth at the back of his mind.

No matter how much he denied it, the memory of being pinned down and almost… was reality he wanted to get rid of.

“Boss?”

His bodyguard’s voice was like ice cold water splashed to his face and Donghyuck reverted his attention back to him. Worry was etched on Mark’s face and the omega was quick to pull his lips up into a smile.

“Just give me that thing or whatever.” As Donghyuck was about to grab the bracelet, Mark’s hand was suddenly on his.

“Here, let me.” The alpha wrapped the bracelet around Donghyuck’s wrist and the latter tried so hard not to let Mark’s scent affect him.

“There you go, cutie” Mark smirked down at him. “Better run off to class before you’re late.”

His touch was warm against Donghyuck’s skin and it almost pained him to pull his hand back.

“Y-Yeah, uh, sure.”

Donghyuck instantly turned to his heel, cursing himself for his stuttering and flustered reply. He checked the time and was glad to see that he still had time. “Damn you, Mark Lee.”

Yet he also completely missed the smile of endearment on Mark’s face which eventually morphed into a mixture of guilt and sadness.

* * *

“Your bodyguard is kinda hot though, not gonna lie.”

To say that Donghyuck was shocked to hear that from Renjun was an understatement. “What the fuck are you saying?”

“Just the truth” Renjun shrugged.

“He’s too arrogant though” Jeno added, his face still set on annoyance.

“Don’t mind him, Jeno” Donghyuck groaned into his palms. “He just loves annoying people.”

Business finance was an elective Renjun and Jeno chose as their elective. Donghyuck asked them if they took the class for his sake but he never got an official answer since Jeno shushed the beta before he could say anything.

“Engineer majors also need to learn about business and money” Jeno answered and shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing.

Donghyuck merely laughed at this. “Sure they do, Jeno.”

The professor came to class five minutes late and everyone secretly hoped that he came in twenty minutes later for them to have a free cut. That was until the professor came in and took everybody’s attention.

“Hello everyone” he greeted as soon as he reached the desk.

All eyes were on the handsome man in front of them. His slicked back hair, alabaster skin, and the crisp dress shirt that perfectly fit his body was more than enough to make every single student in the room swoon over him.

“Now that’s one fine man” Renjun complimented.

“I know right” Donghyuck couldn’t help but agree. He wasn’t one to easily swoon over random men but this one right here was worthy of his attention.

“What the fuck.”

Everybody turned to the source of the cursing. Donghyuck’s eyes widened when he realized that it was just the student beside him.

“Yes, is there a problem?” the professor called for the student. He was smirking and instead of looking offended, he seemed amused about the situation.

“No, Sir. I’m sorry” Jeno shook his head as his cheeks pinkened in shame.

“Forgiven.” Their professor took out a chalk and wrote his name on the board. “I’m Jung Yoonoh and I’m pleased to teach this class. Welcome to business finance 2, everyone.”

* * *

“What was that about, Jen?” Renjun whisper-yelled as soon as they were dismissed.

“Nothing. Let’s just forget about it.” Jeno was already rushing out of the door and both of his friends knew that there was something wrong about his friend.

“Lee Jeno?”

All three paused in their steps and turned around to face their professor. A lazy smile was on his face and he bowed at his two students in acknowledgement.

“I believe we have something to talk about.”

Jeno audibly groaned and Donghyuck feared that he would get a worse scolding because of his reaction.

“Yeah, I guess we do.” Jeno’s face was unreadable as soon as his gaze was on Mr. Jung. “You two can go ahead.”

“You know where to find us, Jeno” Donghyuck said before he walked out of the door. The last thing he saw was the smile dropping from Mr. Jung’s face.

* * *

“Do you think he’s in trouble for what he said?”

Donghyuck was worried for his friend although he still wondered why Jeno, of all people, reacted that way. He and Renjun were now seated at table in the nearest cafeteria and two classes already passed Donghyuck yet he still hasn’t heard from their other friend.

“He’s definitely getting scolded right now but other than that, Jeno’s probably- oh, look who’s arrived, Hyuck” Renjun was grinning at the someone’s direction and Donghyuck turned to see who it was.

“Mind if I join you guys?” The alpha even winked at them and Donghyuck wanted nothing more but to stand up and shove Mark away. Who cares if he was a gun wielding, martial artist who could toss Donghyuck to the next city? But it was too late since his bodyguard had already taken his seat.

“Mark Lee, am I right?”

“The one and only” Mark replied with another wink.

“That’s not gonna work on me, hotstuff” Renjun snorted and bumped Donghyuck. “It might work on my friend though.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Mark, don’t even try.”

“Trust me, Renjun” Mark drawled. “It’ll work on this cutie but he just won’t show it.”

Renjun snickered and Donghyuck reddened.

“Yep, you’re exactly what Hyuck needs.” Renjun placed a hand on Mark’s shoulder as if to show his approval.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Donghyuck glared at both of them. He can’t believe he’s being ganged up by these two.

“Nothing much- hey, Jeno!” Renjun waved at the approaching alpha. “How did it go with Mr. Jung?”

Jeno was back to his cheery self though there were hints of exasperation in his face.

“He wasn’t mad about it-”

Donghyuck cringed when he saw how fast Jeno’s expression changed at the sight of Mark.

“Oh, it’s him again.”

Mark sipped from his juice box as he lazily waved at the other alpha. “Hey.”

Donghyuck kicked him under the table, making his bodyguard almost spit out his drink in surprise.

“Don’t start a fight” he whispered through gritted teeth.

Mark nonchalantly shrugged but the smirk told the omega otherwise. “No promises.”

“It’s an order from your boss.”

“Sure thing… boss” Mark winked.

As soon as Jeno was seated, Donghyuck mentally prayed to any god up there to spare him from the existence of alphas.

* * *

It was so obvious yet Donghyuck was too naïve to see it. Mark knew at first glance at the way Jeno looked at the oblivious omega that he was in love with him. Those bright eyes focused on Donghyuck told Mark enough about Jeno’s feelings and their beta friend probably knew about it too. It was almost laughable how Donghyuck was so oblivious about the whole thing. 

He could feel Jeno trying so hard not to snarl at him whenever Mark called Donghyuck a cutie during their first meeting. Mark _might_ have pushed the younger alpha’s buttons too far but it was too amusing to see Jeno struggle not to punch Mark in the face.

Besides, Donghyuck had the cutest reactions whenever Mark teased him.

“Focus, goddamit!” The curse loudly left his mouth before he could see the other men in the bathroom.

“Dude, we all have our bad days but it’s literally the first day of uni” someone said and it was followed by light chuckling from the others.

“Sorry about that” Mark laughed along with them though his mind reeled with all types of unwanted thoughts.

“I got a cig here. Want one?” a tall boy came and offered his pack of Marlboro. “Might take off the stress or whatever.”

Mark shook his head but thanked him anyway. He quickly left the bathroom and headed for his next destination.

Connecting his devices to the university cameras was easier than he thought. There was something satisfying about hacking through an entire institution’s security without needing much outside help this time.

There was one place in this university which had his other weapons and paraphernalia. The oldest building inside the campus had a restrictive area set for a specific date of construction. It took a while for Mark to bribe a certain person in messing up the school’s contract with the construction company, therefore delaying everything but he managed.

The area had multiple tapes restricting students and everyone else from entering but not much classes were held in that building, perfectly allowing Mark to enter without any prying eyes.

He needed to check and make sure-

“Students aren’t allowed here.”

_Fuck._

“Oh, sorry about that. I guess curiosity got the best of me” Mark mustered up a nervous chuckle.

The one who caught him was a handsome man who was probably a professor in campus. He was unexpectedly smiling at the fake student.

“Weapons aren’t allowed here either.”

_Oh._

Mark drew his weapon and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Economics was his last class for the day and Donghyuck stretched his arms as he sighed at the thought of finally ending his day.

“Hey there, seatmate.”

A girl with space buns and a cheerful smile on sat beside him.

“I’m Lee Siyeon and you are?”

“Lee Donghyuck.” It was a first for the omega to have someone approach him first today.

“Hi Donghyuck” Siyeon greeted with a huge smile on. “Sorry if I’m being too invasive.”

Donghyuck shook his head and offered a small smile. “You’re not. Don’t worry.”

“Thanks. People are kind of weirded out every time I open my mouth. I mean, I know I talk a lot but honestly, I just want to make friends. I’m probably bad at socializing but at the same I’m really sociable. Wait, is that even possible?”

Donghyuck was taken aback by the sudden rambling but he loved talking to others as well, if given the right chance. Siyeon seemed like such a sweet girl and Donghyuck thought that this was his time to go and make a new friend.

“Don’t worry. I’m worse at socializing than you are.”

Class began and Donghyuck was glad that he had someone to quickly pair up with during one activity.

“You’re kind of cool to hang out with, Donghyuck” Siyeon complimented in the middle of the activity.

“Thanks, you too” Donghyuck offered.

At the end of the class, Siyeon asked for his number.

“It’s not too early for me to ask for it, right?” Siyeon asked, a shy look casted on her face for the first time.

“No, I’m just glad I made a new friend I guess” Donghyuck chuckled nervously. _Great,_ he sounded like a middle school boy trying to make friends in his first day of school.

“Oooh, that’s cool then” Siyeon beamed and all his nervousness faded away.

As soon as he waved goodbye at his new friend, Donghyuck could feel his heart flutter at the thought of finally being out there in the world despite still being confined within the walls of his father’s protection.

* * *

“You’re quite the skilled one, aren’t you?”

Mark smirked at his opponent. “I take pride in it.”

He’s glad for the silencer in his gun because if he didn’t have it, then he’s in big trouble.

“I’m not here for a fight, kid.”

Mark’s opponent was lightning fast in avoiding all three shots of his bullet. And Mark has never missed a target until now.

“You’re not just some poor old professor rotting in this university, I can tell that.” The gun was still pointed at the other.

“People here know me as Jung Yoonoh” the older spoke up as he stepped forward. Mark refused to yield and mainained his ground. “But outside, I prefer being called Jaehyun. I believe Mark is also a nickname for you.”

“I knew you weren’t an ordinary bastard the moment you deflected the first bullet” Mark clicked his weapon. “So who the fuck are you, _Jaehyun_?”

The smile was gone on the handsome man’s face and was replaced with a firm expression. “Call me an ally in this war you intend to end, Mark Lee.”

“I’m not partaking in that shit” Mark sneered.

The edges of Jaehyun’s mouth twisted to a knowing smile. “Even if that omega of yours is already involved?”

Mark’s grip around his gun tightened. All it took was one movement of a finger. 

“Tell me more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to finish because a lot of stuff came up. Firstly, I made several major changes in the plot to the point that the story description/summary kind of doesn't fit anymore because I deleted those lines when I edited my rough draft (big oops right there). Also, I'll be editing the first chapter soon since there were a lot of "draggy" sentences when I reread it. I also didn't want my baby Jeno to suffer from second lead syndrome so... he's getting someone soon (wink, wink [・ω<] bc free spoiler for you guys). Secondly, university life for me just got worse since I failed a class (lemme cry in the corner cause this isn't the first time I failed a class). This home setting isn't conducive for learning in my case and physics isn't exactly my forte.
> 
> Still, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though things are still kind of slow for now (slow burn tag right there lol). The early version of this fic had plenty of dark themes such as drugs, rape, and unethical scientific experiments (you can pretty much guess how this story will turn out based from these) but I'm not sure I'll add those here and if I do add anything morbidly dark, it'll probably be censored to a certain degree. Feel free to comment if you're okay with dark themes. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the reads, kudos and comments ♡. I hope you stay safe and happy ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ.


End file.
